


I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

by emilson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Space, Art, F/M, Space Pirates, Werewolves in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilson/pseuds/emilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange gift for <a href="http://gentlethomas.tumblr.com/">gentlethomas</a></p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p>Summary:</p><p>When their navigator, Stiles, gets possessed by a vengeful alien called the Nogitsune on a raid gone wrong, Captain Scott Mccall and his crew have to split up and try to track him down in one the largest systems in the galaxy. Captain Scott and his first mate, Malia, find him on Planet Beacon, crashing the birthday ball of Kira Yukimura, the only heir of the Yukimura Dynasty and the Nogitsune's target.  She also happens to be the only one who knows how to free Stiles and kill the Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zcinmalik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange gift for [gentlethomas](http://gentlethomas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Summary:
> 
> When their navigator, Stiles, gets possessed by a vengeful alien called the Nogitsune on a raid gone wrong, Captain Scott Mccall and his crew have to split up and try to track him down in one the largest systems in the galaxy. Captain Scott and his first mate, Malia, find him on Planet Beacon, crashing the birthday ball of Kira Yukimura, the only heir of the Yukimura Dynasty and the Nogitsune's target. She also happens to be the only one who knows how to free Stiles and kill the Nogitsune.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist's Notes:
> 
> Kira didn't even want a party, but she gets a pirate boyfriend and pirate career at the end of this soooooo....
> 
> -Emilson


	2. Even if the sky is falling down

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist's Notes:
> 
> Cue 'A Whole New World' playing in the background.  
> And tbh most of my research for this verse was rewatching Treasure Planet and Pride and Prejudice.
> 
> Also, Stiles is the one that got Scott the hat and made it a rule that if Scott is on deck he has to wear it. No buts.
> 
> -Emilson


	3. Give up the ghost

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
